


Just A Kiss

by HiguT



Category: Glee, The New Normal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiguT/pseuds/HiguT
Summary: Post 4x14.Blaine is depressed and decides that leaving Lima is the best for him. He decided to join Cooper in L.A while Kurt is questioning his relationship with Adam. Because Adam is not Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Bryan Collins/David Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one shot I wrote in french many years ago when 4x14 aired.  
> English is not my first language. I hope you'll like it.  
> Please do not hesitate to leave a comment or tell me what you thought about it.  
> You can find me here or @HiguTsuki on twitter where I post Social Media AUs. 
> 
> Lots of love to everyone !

** It's just a Kiss **

_"Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again"_

_"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again"_

** Just give me a reason - Pink! **

* * *

It was just a kiss. A chaste, pure, and innocent kiss. Yet, every fiber of Kurt’s body was telling him that it was wrong; not the right pressure, not the right position, mostly not the right person. 

Kurt Hummel had a disastrous history when it came to kisses and he knew he should have enjoyed a good one. 

His first kiss had been with Brittany. A girl. She had been sweet and nice and he had learned quite a lot but still. A girl! He was gay, thank you very much. Moreover, he had decided to kiss her for the wrong reasons; to impress his dad, to prove that he could be straight. It had been a small mistake, but still a mistake. 

His second kiss had been with David Karofsky. In a locker room, after a fight and had ended up with a secret, a lot of tears and fear. He had nightmares for months. 

This kiss had nothing to do with any of these things. Adam was perfect, in theory. The old Kurt Hummel would have been thrilled and probably would have screamed like a teenage girl had he known what was waiting for him. Because Adam was everything Kurt  had  wished at the time: he was nice, kind, funny, British, BRITISH, and god! His accent was more than sexy. He sang and danced. He loved Broadway and musicals. He was a cuddler, a romantic, and Kurt had to say it: he was hot. And he wasn't even a bad kisser. He just wasn't Blaine. 

Blaine.

Damn hopping Hobbit with his stupid puppy dog eyes!

Because that was the problem: Adam was not Blaine.

Adam did not jump on furniture while singing. Blaine did. Adam was not obsessed with hair gel, bow ties, and Harry Potter. Blaine was. When Adam was looking at him, Kurt did not swoon. He did when Blaine was the one looking at him.

If he was listening to his brain, Kurt would choose Adam, of course, he would! Adam was his safety net. Blaine had cheated on him for god's sake.

But Adam was not Blaine and that was his only flaw.

“Kurt?”

He felt nothing for Adam, except for friendship and respect. That wasn't enough. A relationship could not be built on respect and friendship only. Kurt wasn't getting angry for Adam. He wasn't hurting when his boyfriend was away. He didn't feel like his heart  was  breaking after every fight. Well, for that, he would have needed a fight. Adam was not the type of guy who fought. He was too nice. 

“Kurt, you're worrying me,” Adam said.

“I had sex with Blaine,” Kurt blurted out.

Adam thought for a second and then smiled.

“Kurt, you were with him for almost two years, I kinda figured it out.”

“No. No, you don't understand! Well, yes, but what I mean is... Is that... I had sex with Blaine at M. Schuester's wedding, well, it wasn't really a wedding since he didn't get married but... I told Blaine we were just friends... I still had sex with him though.”

“Oh”

“And I … I feel bad... Because you're great”

“But I'm not him”

“I'm so...”

“Don't,” Adam cut him. “Don't apologize. I always knew, so fight for him, okay?”

“I don't think I …”

“You were too young, now that you know what to do, you can do it.”

Wasn't it pathetic? Kurt was telling his boyfriend he had cheated on him with his ex and Adam was just... Letting it go. Pushing him toward Blaine. Maybe that was part of the plan, a clever way of getting back at him because Kurt was feeling worse.

“Adam.”

“Don't worry. I just want you to be happy.”

Adam left and Kurt was more lost than he had ever been.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the wedding that wasn't a wedding and Kurt was messing everything up; his classes, his job. And when he was in the loft... Let's say he didn't do very much. Nothing was more accurate. He could not focus on anything, his mind kept going back to Blaine, to Adam, back to Blaine and it was always the same song on repeat.

Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

“Ok! That's enough,” Santana snapped one morning.

“Excuse me?”

“I'm done Porcelain! You're just as blind as your damn Hobbit! He made a mistake, get over it! You love him, he loves you and you're both gonna die if you keep going.”

“Satan, I can't get back with Blaine.”

“Oh cut the crap! We both know Doctor Who left because of that.”

“You did not help by the way”

“I did it for you, and for the Hobbit”

“What?”

“Brittany called me. Kurt, he's not okay. Well, he wasn't and Sam called me too yesterday. Blaine went to L.A and he was a mess.”

“So now you listen to Sam uh?”

“He's his best friend.”

“I'M his best friend !”

“Jealous much? If you are, start acting like it !”

“Excuse me?”

“I get it. He hurt you. But goddammit Porcelain, you gotta be blind not to see this guy loves you more than anything. Let me get this straight: everything was going well for him. Dalton? He had the school at his feet. He lived hidden in his little heavenly gay land and guess what? He was the freaking King. Then, you entered the picture. He confronted his fears, Karofsky, Prom, he danced with you in front of everyone, Kurt, if you want my opinion, that's what I call having balls. He transferred schools to be you. He almost lost a damn eye because of the meerkat, only because he wanted to protect you.”

“He also cheated on me.”

“Oh, please,” Santana growled. “I get that it hurt, but… Look, remind me why you were flirting with that guy last year? What was his name? Charly? No.”

“Chandler, and it was different.”

“Answer the question.”

“Because Blaine wasn't paying enough attention to me,” Kurt muttered.

“There you go Porcelain. You know why you slept with Blaine. Oh, don't give me that virgin look Ladyface !”

“Fine!”

“I want you to be happy Kurt and I want the same thing for Blaine. He screwed up but he's no superhero. He's only human, think about it. You have a choice to make, either you forgive him and you try to work on this with him or you let go and move on but you can’t keep this up.”

Santana kissed him on the forehead, it was tender, no rush, a slow press of her lips on his skin – which was _so_ strange coming from her- then she left.

“Satan?”

“Uh?”

“Thank you.” 

"Don't mention it." 

* * *

Blaine sighed when he heard his phone ring. The only thing he wanted was a moment for himself to think. He knew his friends were worried about him but couldn't they just leave him alone? It was touching but he honestly just wanted to mop around for awhile. 

“Sam,” Blaine growled when he answered. 

_“ You could have sent me a text, you know, to tell me the flight was ok_ _ ay _ _.”  _

“The flight was okay” 

_“ Don't start, Blaine. I know...”_

“No. Sam... I just need time, okay?”

_“ I talked to Santana, she told me that Kurt...”_

“Since when are you guys talking? You know what?  I don't wanna know.”

_“ Dude” _

“Sam, he's with Adam, okay? He's with Adam in New York, in the city of his dreams. Adam's like a freaking prince charming and he has this British thing going on and I … I'm just a toy, the one he uses when he's in Lima and he misses his boyfriend and...”

_“ You know that's not true Blaine” _

“Yeah? Then why did he sleep with me? Why did he tell me we were only friends? Why didn't he call me?”

_“ He's just lost dude, give him some time”_

“I'm giving him time! That's the only thing I'm doing. How long am I supposed to pay, uh?” 

_“ I don't know but it'll get better...”_

Blaine felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it. He hated what he had become because of Kurt. He hated it and the worst part was that even though he did, he still loved him more than anything. 

“Blaine?”

The teenager turned back, following the voice. He almost dropped his phone. Bryan. A man he hadn't seen in years, probably ten, was there. In front of him.

“B-bryan? Sam, I'll call you back !”

Blaine hung up and stared at Bryan. Same smile. Different fashion style. He seemed more built and tanned. Apart from that, he hadn't really changed. 

“Blainy, you look awful.”

“Thanks, good to see you too,” Blaine laughed before crossing his arms over his chest, his laugh died and he faked a pout.

“Oh come on Bry, cut him some slack, can't you see he's in the middle of a crisis?”

“Oh, yeah, Blainy, this is David, my fiancé!” Brian said joyfully.

Blaine tried to smile while he shook the man's hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, “And congratulations!”

“Thank you!” They both replied.

Blaine wanted this too. He wanted to be able to announce his engagement, be happy, and...

“I was mad at coop' you know?” he muttered, because he could not think about Kurt, not now.

“So he told me, but we were not made for each other, I'm happy now.”

“Then I'm happy too”

“David? Do you mind making me a coffee? And a hot chocolate for Blainy?”

“I drink coffee too!” Blaine said.

“Fine, then two coffees”

“Bry, you know that...Oh! Yeah! Of course!”

David left quickly. Blaine blinked, not really understanding what was going on. Bryan sat down next to him and took his hand.

“Blaine?”

“He's hot,” The curly teen said. “Coop must be dying of jealousy”

“It's true. He's awesome, but I'm not here to talk about David.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Cooper called me because he's worried about you.”

“I'm fine.”

“Blaine, when we got here, you were on the phone and you were on the verge of crying. Was that your boyfriend?”

“No... I don't have... No. Sam's my best friend.”

“Were you two fighting?”

“No. Well, yeah. He wants me to come home... I don't want to.”

“Why not?”

“Lima... Lima reminds me of Kurt, Bryan... And I … I'm gonna get crazy if I'm staying there because everything is him... I can't even set foot in my favorite coffee shop without thinking that it was the place we used to go and... In school, it's even worse!”

“Come on, tell me everything Blainy.”

“I don't want to...”

“Shut up Anderson, I'm the adult here.”

Blaine laughed. He had really missed Bryan.

“You're bossy, just like Kurt. Well, I guess Kurt looks like you a lot. He loves fashion and Broadway... He... We dated for almost two years... But then... He left for New York and... I cheated on him, Bryan. I cheated on him when all I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to marry him. I wanted to have kids with him. I even made him a promise ring and...”

“I really chose the wrong brother” Bryan joked. “I should have waited for you to grow up.”

Blaine shook his head.

“I cheated on him, I'm not the good guy.”

“You made a mistake. It can always be fixed.”

“Can it? Did you ever cheat on someone?”

“On my first boyfriend,” Bryan sighed sadly. “I was about your age. I screwed up. It was awful.”

“What happened?”

“We broke up.”

“See? It can't. Kurt... He has someone now... In New York. I understand why he picked him. But he came back to Lima for our teacher's wedding and we had sex. He told me it was for fun, bros helping bros y'know? I really thought that it meant more. God, I'm stupid.”

“It didn't?”

“No. It was for fun according to him. We're friends. Friends my ass. That's bullshit and he knows it. We were never friends. Even when we weren't together when I wasn't brave enough to get my shit together, we flirted, we sang, we loved each other and now... Now he's back to New York with mister “I'm English and I'm perfect” and I haven't heard from him in weeks.”

“Maybe he needs more time? He needs to find back his trust, that's not easy.”

“I thought about it Bryan but... He cheated on his boyfriend with me... And I think that he just needed a quickie and I was here. It was easy. We know each other and...”

“Honey, it doesn't work that way.”

Blaine bowed his head down and stared at his fingers.

“I don’t know what to do. I'm in love with him, you know? Like... I'm really really really in love with him”

“I can tell,” Bryan smiled. “It will be okay,” Bryan said.

He took Blaine in his arms and smiled sadly when Blaine all but broke down in his arms.

“What do I do if I can’t get him back?” He asked brokenly.

“You learn,” Bryan whispered, running his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “I almost cheated on David.”

“What?!”

Blaine snapped his head up and stared at him, wide-eyed.

“It was at the beginning of our relationship,” Bryan whispered. “David was busy with work and I was too. We weren’t making enough time for each other and I was socializing, you know everything is about socializing in this town. This guy tried to kiss me and I almost let him. I pushed him off and left the party. I showed up at David’s apartment at two AM and we talked. We made time for each other after that. It got better and then it became perfect.”

“You learned from your mistake,” Blaine said softly.

“I did, so can you. Come on, you look exhausted. Let’s take a nap.”

Bryan made Blaine lie down and he held him in his arms. He kept running his fingers through his hair, hoping that it would bring him comfort. Blaine was asleep two minutes after. His head on his chest.

“Bry?

“Shhhh,” Bryan whispered to David. “He's asleep. He's heartbroken David...”

“He'll be fine,” David smiled. “He has the best counselor and the best pillow on Earth.”

* * *

Blaine was in Los Angeles and Kurt was trying to find the strength to call Cooper. He wanted to fix things with Blaine. He sighed when his phone rang in his hands.

“Hey Tina”

“ _Hi Kurt,_ ” The teenage girl said coldly. Okay, where was this tone coming from? “ _Listen, I know we agreed with the fact that I was gonna mind my own business but... Dam_ _mit,_ _Kurt! Can't you think about his feelings?”_

“Excuse me?”

“ _Blaine's in L.A because you hurt him!”_

“I know Tina, I'm trying to fix everything. Adam and I broke up and I'm trying to get a flight to L.A...”

“ _You had sex with him! And then you left and you didn't call him !”_

“I'm not with Adam anymore Tina”

“ _You have to understand Kurt! I know B' screwed up badly! But you were in New-York and you were living the life and we... We were just here! At McKinley! You don't get how hard it is... How hard it was. We were walking down the hallways and you were like ghosts haunting us! We didn't have one single place to breathe because everything reminded us of you and… You had every right to break up with him after what he did, but coming back and leaving again is just cold!”_

“Tina !” Kurt almost yelled. “I _know_! I'm starting to get it... Damn! I'm trying to fix things up. I know it... It was hard for you.”

“ _You... What about Adam?”_

“We broke up. Adam broke up. He understood that... Blaine's the only one, okay?”

“ _You're gonna bring him back?”_

“I'll try.”

“ _Thank you, Kurt!”_

“Don't thank me yet... I was a jerk uh?”

“ _Yeah... But if you bring him back, you'll be forgiven.”_

“I'll do my best.”

“ _Courage.”_

Tina hung up. Kurt let himself fall on the couch.

Courage. Yes, he really needed courage.

* * *

When Kurt landed in L.A, he did not look like a human being anymore: it was 5 am, he hadn't slept for days and all he wanted to do was to get to bed. Forever if he had the chance.

“You're both stupid,” Cooper said when he saw him.

“Hello to you too Cooper,” Kurt muttered.

“I hope you're gonna fix this mess Kurtie because you screwed up.”

“Again? You're all gonna tell me the same thing?”

“Yes! Listen, I like you and all but when it comes to my little brother? I'm on his side. He's my number one priority. When I find him so depressed that he falls asleep in my ex's arms it means that he's not fine! At all !”

“What?!”

“Bryan and I used to date. Long long ago. I wanted something casual, he wanted a husband and kids. When Blaine came here, I called Bryan because he was always better than I am with this kind of thing. They talked and Blaine fell asleep in his arms and when I see you, I can tell you haven't had a good night of sleep in a while.”

“N-no. I couldn't stop thinking.”

“Come on then” Cooper smiled. “It's time for you guys to fix this, for real !”

* * *

When they got to Cooper's place, David was sitting on the couch.

“They're still sleeping?” Cooper asked.

David nodded and yawned. Cooper sat next to him then got up quickly, remembering that Kurt was here too.

“I completely forgot! David, meet Kurt, Kurt this is David, Bryan's fiancé.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt whispered, almost shyly.

“Nice to meet you too,” David answered. “Guess you're Blaine's ex-boyfriend.”

“Y-yeah.”

“You guys are in the same state of mind. I get it. Not easy. But I guess what matters is that you're going to fix it.”

Kurt nodded. He didn't know where to go, all he wanted now was to see Blaine, apologize, hold him, make sure that he was still there, kiss him, tell him that everything was gonna be okay.

* * *

Kurt came into the room where Blaine and Bryan, Kurt remembered that was the man’s name, were sleeping on his tiptoes. He did not want to wake them up. Kurt felt his heartbreak a little when he saw Blaine cuddled up against Bryan. He looked so small and afraid, like a child looking for solace from an adult.

It became worse when he realized that it was his fault. Tina had been right. Blaine had cheated, that much was true and it had been awful but Kurt was not an angel. While he knew that he would not be able to move on, he still had decided to go out with Adam, hurting him and Blaine in the process only to sleep with Blaine and tell him they were just friends. That had been a mistake.

It was not who they were. That hook up had been the first time there had not been any love in it, Kurt had turned their relationship into something physical and he regretted it. He felt like he had tarnished something beautiful and sacred.

Kurt sat in the chair in the corner as silently as possible and tried to think.

Kurt and Blaine had been considered one of the most adorable couples for a long time and he missed that.

This was growing up, wasn’t it? Changing. Taking responsibility. Not having time because of said responsibilities? If it was, Kurt was done growing up. He did not want to. He wanted his innocence back. He wanted to go back to McKinley, kiss Blaine around a hallway just because he could. He even wanted to fight with Rachel for a solo, have a girl night with Mercedes, and shared his secrets with her. He wanted to bring Finn a glass of warm milk and talk with him. He wanted to go back to a time when he would roll his eyes whenever Puck and Santana made comments about their relationship. He wanted to go back to glee club and criticize M. Schuester’s clothes.

He wanted to be a teenager.

He could not go back, though. He could still fix things with Blaine, that was still possible, he thought.

He closed his eyes and focused on Blaine’s breathing. He let it lull him into sleep.

* * *

When Blaine woke up, he rubbed his eyes sleepily and thought for a second that he had lost his mind and was imagining things.

“Kurt? Bryan, why is Kurt here?”

Blaine shook Bryan awake.

“I don’t know,” Bryan mumbled. “Wait, Blaine. This is Kurt? The Kurt?”

“Uh, yes.”

“You have good taste. Nice job. He’s adorable and hot.”

“I know,” Blaine sighed. “Shame I couldn’t keep him.”

“Go wake him up.”

“Bryan? What am I supposed to do?”

“Let him get you back. But let him sweat a little. You did everything you could and he should run after you now.”

“What if he leaves?”

“He came all the way from New York to see you, I don’t think he’ll give up that easily.”

“Okay.”

Bryan got up from the bed and patted Blaine’s head with a soft smile. He went out of the room while Blaine walked up to Kurt.

“Kurt? Wake up.”

Kurt startled when he felt two warm hands on his knees. He was scared for a second until he recognized the smell coming from the person. Raspberry gel. Blaine. His body knew, he felt tingly and his heart was beating wildly in his chest as if it wanted to escape and go to Blaine.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Blaine’s hazel ones.

“Blaine...”

* * *

The two teenagers were staring at each other and neither dared speak. ,

Kurt did not know where to start. By apologizing? It would have been cliché. His break up with Adam? That was a bad idea. Blaine was still hurt. Should he talk about the weather? Like that would help them… What was he thinking?

Blaine, on the other hand, was trying to listen to Bryan’s advice. Kurt should be the one starting the conversation, right? Except he was not and Blaine’s knees were starting to hurt.

He got up and sat back on the bed. He watched Kurt and laughed at how ridiculous they were being. They were friends. Best friends. They had been in a committed, loving relationship for almost two years, and yet here they were, unable to talk.

“Since when can’t you find the words ?” Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed as well but Blaine did not miss the way his eyes were watery and he wanted to cry too because he missed Kurt.

“We suck when it comes to important talks,” Kurt sighed.

“I guess we do,” Blaine shrugged. “We should be used to them by now. Want me to make this easier?”

“Please.”

“Why are you here?”

“That’s not making it easier, Blaine!”

“I started the conversation!”

“You’re right. I guess it started when Sam and Santana decided to plot. Then Tina called me and I wanted to see you and talk see because I broke up with Adam.”

“I see,” Blaine snapped. “You needed for your friend to comfort you? Is this what it is?”

“That’s not what I meant! Blaine, listen to me for five minutes without interrupting, please?” 

Blaine nodded and Kurt hated the pain in his eyes.

So he talked. He told him how he had tried to forget him with Adam and how hard it had been. He told him how perfect Adam was but how wrong it had been because he was not Blaine. He told him how he had not been ready at the wedding. He apologized. He talked about his break up with Adam. 

When he was done, he got up and went on his knees in front of Blaine. He grabbed his hands between his and bowed his head down for a second before staring at Blaine. 

“Blaine, I… Why is this so hard? It should not be.” 

“Could be worse,” Blaine mumbled. “Remember when I tried to talk to you about sex?”

“Could you not?” Kurt rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “That night in Battery Park? When you told me about it… About being with someone else I… I thought I would die. My heart was broken into millions of tiny pieces. It hurt so much. I missed you too so I thought that dating Adam would make our friendship easier. I was wrong. Adam is amazing but he’s not you. Every time I was with him I kept comparing him to you and I was looking for everything he was not doing like you and I hated it. At the wedding, I was missing you so much that I used this stupid excuse and...I’m sorry B’, I’m so sorry. I was stupid.” 

“You were,” Blaine said. “But so was I.” 

“I hurt you.” 

“So did I,” Blaine sighed. “I guess we’re even.” 

“It’s not a race!” 

“I know that, Kurt. I’m trying to make this right.” 

“Bryan told you you should let me sweat,” Kurt smiled.

“You heard that?”

“I was half-asleep, but yeah.” 

“I don’t want to let you run after me,” Blaine admitted. “I think we’ve run enough for a lifetime.” 

“Are we too far gone to come back?” 

“I don’t know. We survived everything else, I guess we can try.” 

“Do you forgive me?” 

“There’s nothing to forgive, Kurt. I hurt you too. Do you forgive me?”

“I do.” 

“Come here,” Blaine whispered. 

He entangled their fingers and stood up, Kurt coming up on his feet. Blaine put his forehead to Kurt’s and smiled. 

And here they were, Kurt thought happily when his lips found Blaine’s. Kissing him was like coming home. It was soft and full of memories, some good, some bittersweet but oh so familiar. 

* * *

Downstairs, Cooper was pacing in the living room. 

“Will you calm down?” Bryan snapped.

“No, you don’t know these two they are… They’re frustrating! They’re capable of coming back down hating each other!” 

“Cooper,” David said calmly, “that kid came all the way from New York to fix things, they won’t mess it up.” 

“You don’t know them,” Cooper said again. “Blaine and Kurt are...” Cooper let out a growl and put his hands up. “They fell in love at first sight but it took them months to get together because my stupid brother thought Kurt needed a mentor and not a boyfriend. He went as far as singing “when I get you alone” to a GAP employee on Valentine’s Day while Kurt sang back up! He kissed one of Kurt’s friends because he thought he could be straight. He thought it would be smart to convince Kurt’s father to give him _the talk_ a week before getting with him!” 

“He did not do that!” Bryan gasped. 

“Oh, he did! What they have is beautiful but they can be dumb when they want.” 

“They’re not screaming,” David said. “That’s a good sign.” 

“Or maybe...Oh, God! Maybe they are… My little brother. He’s like my baby and...”

“Oh god!” Bryan said. “Do you really think they’re…? I remember him from when he was a kid! Wait! They slept together at the wedding. He told me! WHY DIDN’T I THINK ABOUT THIS? Cooper, what do we do?” 

“You’re both ridiculous,” David sighed. “Don’t you think they can talk like adults without screaming or having sex?” 

“David, don’t make me think about it!” 

“For God’s sake! Bry, you know we’ll have to deal with this with our own child, right?” 

“No. No. No. I can’t do this David!” 

“Fine, I’ll deal with it.” 

David rolled his eyes. Cooper was glaring, Bryan was biting his nails. 

“How can you be so calm?” Bryan asked.

“Yeah, give us your secret mister perfect doctor!” 

“You love drama too much. These kids love each other and they’re trying to fix their relationship, they need to talk, that’s it.” 

“I should have forbidden Kurt to touch Blaine,” Cooper said. “I’m an awful brother!” 

“Cooper stop it!” 

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Blaine asked as he walked down the stairs, his hand in hand with Kurt.

“You guys were quick! Oh god. Too quick. Bryan, help me!” Cooper yelled. 

Bryan sobbed into David’s arms. 

“I don’t want to think about it, David.” 

“What the hell is wrong with them?” Blaine asked. 

“Cooper and Bryan think that you were…. Getting reacquainted?”

David patted Bryan’s back softly, his amusement clear on his face while Kurt was blushing. Blaine started laughing. 

“Would have taken us longer,” He said proudly. “We were just talking.” 

“WE DON’T WANT TO KNOW!” Cooper screamed. 

Kurt hit Blaine on the arm before face-palming. This was getting ridiculous. 

“Just ignore them, boys.” David sighed. “Do you want ice cream? I’m inviting.”

“Don’t encourage them!” Bryan groaned. 

Kurt shook his head and he was holding back from laughing. His eyes found Blaine’s and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. 

_ Do you think we’ll be like them one day? _

Blaine kissed his forehead. 

“I love you,” He whispered in his ear. 

“Love you too,” Kurt smiled. 

* * *

In New York, Santana was glaring at the phone in her hands, waiting for it to ring. When it finally did, she answered as fast she could.

“About time!” She groaned.

“ _I called as soon as I could, Cooper was crying because his baby brother was gonna get laid.”_

“What?” 

“ _Yeah. He thinks Kurt and Blaine won’t stop having sex now that they’re back together. He’s a mess.”_

“Wanky. Wait! Wait! Is it official? Is Klaine back?” 

“ _Yes!”_

“BERRY!” Santana yelled. “KLAINE IS BACK.” 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO SCREAM SANTANA. BRODY IS SLEEPING!”

“I DON’T CARE. KLAINE IS BACK!” 

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT? I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” 

“NOBODY CARES, KEN.” Santana snapped back. “Sam, thank you for letting me know, we should celebrate as soon as possible.” 

“ _I’ll call Tina. Hey Santana? KLAINE IS BACK.”_

“Klaine is back,” Santana smiled. 

When she hung up, she remained motionless for a few seconds, basking in the good news. Kurt and Blaine had been there when she had needed them the most and she respected that. She was happy to know they were trying again. She loved being on their side, no matter how it looked to people who thought she was a cold-hearted bitch because even she could appreciate a good love story. 

  
  



End file.
